Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights
Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights is a third person Adventure video game with action elements that was developed by Heavy Iron Studios and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2, Game Cube and Xbox consoles. The game was first released on May 20th, 2002 in North America and was released later that year in other regions. It is the first Scooby-Doo video game title to come to sixth generation consoles. The game became a Greatest Hits title in 20031. The game had a follow up titled Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. The game puts players in the control of Scooby; searching for the rest of the gang around a spooky mansion after they are kidnapped by the eccentric "Mastermind". The game has twelve levels, ranging from graveyards to secret labs and from fishing villages to haunted maze's. These are in three locations: Mystic Manor, Smuggler's Cove and the Haunted Grounds. The game opened to mixed reviews from critics, mainly criticizing the games simplicity, although its massive environment staying true to the Scooby-Doo universe was praised by critics and fans alike. Fans of the original show loved the game, feeling it was compensation for the N64 game released in 2000. Cast and characters Premise Insert details here. Prologue Daphne's friend, Holly Graham, calls the gang to the mysterious Mystic Manor to solve her uncle's disappearance. He was the famous inventor Professor Alexander Graham who mysteriously vanished before he could reveal his New Top Secret Invention. Daphne, Fred and Velma agree to help, but Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are reluctant. While the rest go into the mysterious Manor, Shaggy falls down a trap door in the floor, leaving Scooby alone outside. Power ups * Double-Jump Springs: allow Scooby to jump twice as high. * Bunny Slippers and Lampshade: allow Scooby to sneak past particularly dim-witted monsters. * Football Helmet: allows Scooby to smash into monsters, thus killing them. * Soap: allows Scooby to blow bubbles, trapping monsters. He can also jump and bounce off them. * Bubble-Gum: allows scooby to spit gum at monsters, sticking them to the spot. * Plunger/Suction Cups: allow Scooby to walk up slippery slopes. * Galoshes: allow Scooby to walk across sticky surfaces. * Black Knight Armor: replaces the slippers and lampshade; fools the slightly cleverer monsters as well. * Umbrella: allows Scooby to float long distances. * Shovel: allows Scooby to dig up the ground to find buried items. * Lightning Bolt: allows Scooby to do a Thunder Smash. This invoves jumping on monsters and sending lightning down to kill them. * Monster Tokens: unlocks information about monsters in the monster gallery. Areas * Mystic Manor * The Haunted Hills * The Graveyards * The Fishing Village * The Hedgemaze Monsters Boss monsters * Mastermind * Green Ghost * Ghost of Redbeard * Black Knight Common monsters * Tar Monster * Zombie * Ghost * Caveman * Wolfman * The Sea Monster * Ghost Diver * Funland Robot * Witch * Witch Doctor * Space Kook * Gargoyle * Headless Specter * Scarecrow * Ghost of Captain Moody * Creeper * Ghost of Geronimo Walkthrough # The Mystery Machine: Part 1 # The Mystery Machine: Part 2 Notes/trivia * The Wolfman is said to be from the episode, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? in the monster gallery, but the character model is based off of the Wolfman from A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. * The Green Ghost is said to be from A Bicycle Built For Boo! in the monster gallery, but the character model is from A Night of Fright is no Delight.﻿ Category:Video games Category:Games